


The Allspark Reborn

by ChrysCare



Series: The AllSpark Series [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What lengths would you go to save your children? Primus was asked this question when the Great War started. He has come up with a solution, create backup plans. When the only connection to their home planet disappears all hope is lost. That is until a new mech arrives. Who is this mech that no one has heard of and why does he have glowing glyphs over his frame. Is he related to the other mechs that landed a few months ago with glyphs? Jazz, being bored, is going to get to the bottom of it. Who is the new mech and why does he feel like he knows him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is mine is not yours

Optimus Prime sits at his desk. The Allspark fragment floats in the Cybertronian case. Blue waves of light wash over it as if it were talking. The pulses quicken and slow in an undefined pattern.

“Prime, Director Galloway is here to see you,” Jazz says and sees what Optimus Prime is staring at. “Ya know, I don’t get why ya used it on me.”

“Our numbers are too small to accept a spark fading,” Optimus Prime says, “and the Matrix told me it wasn’t your turn to fade yet.”

“Does it say what to do with it?” Jazz asks tapping the case. The pulsing immediately stops and the shard falls to the bottom of the case. “Did I break it?”

“It does that every time I bring my servo close to the case,” Optimus Prime says. “What did Director Galloway need?”

“He wants you to hand over something that rightfully belongs to them,” Jazz says. “He’s standing outside your office.”

“I suppose pretending I am not here is out of the question?” Optimus Prime says. “You can tell him to come in.”

Jazz nods and opens the door. Director Galloway walks into the large office.

“I don’t understand why you need such a large office,” Director Galloway says. “It just makes us walk farther.”

“You’re just a shrimp,” Jazz says and half salutes the Prime and walks out of the office.

“For what may I be of assistance?” Optimus Prime asks as Director Galloway gets off the elevator lift. 

“You have something of ours,” Director Galloway says and eyes the darkened shard. 

“And what item would that be?” Optimus Prime says, optics never leaving Galloway.

“That rock,” Galloway points to the shard. “We had it first and then you stole it.”

“That ‘rock’ is a piece of the Allspark,” Optimus Prime’s optics burn bright blue, near white. “The Allspark has belonged to the Cybertronian race since the beginning of time. It created our race, without it you would never even have a job as Director here. We keep what is ours and you can go back annoying other less busy mechs. Ironhide will escort you out. This shard is the last thing we have of our home planet. We left Cybertron in ruins, the planet was falling apart when we sent the Allspark away.”

“You didn’t want it so—“

“We did not want the Decepticons to get their hands on it,” Optimus Prime says. “Do you want your enemies to gain control of a virus that would target only their enemies? With the Decepticons in control of the Allspark, even the shard, they could create more Decepticons.”

“And what exactly are you doing with it?” Galloway asks.

“’I am keeping it safe,” Optimus Prime says.

“What gives you that right?”

“The citizens of Cybertron and Primus himself. I am the Prime, the holder of the matrix, the knowledge and history of our race. I alone hold the power to keep anything and everything of our race. It is much like your Pope. He leads his people through religious means. Your president leads you through political means. I lead through both. The Allspark and the Matrix. I believe your escort is here.”

Optimus Prime glances at the weapons specialist. Galloway looks at the big black mech before glancing at the shard.


	2. Jazz's New Hobby

“But Prime, it saved my life,” Jazz says. “Least I could do is to show it around its new home. I promise not to lose it.”

“As long as each dark cycle it is back in my office,” Optimus Prime says. “I see no reason you cannot have something to do since the Decepticons are quiet and Megatron is in the trench.”

“Thank you,” Jazz says and grabs the glowing shard’s case. The shard immediately drops and goes dark. “Come on little shardie, it’s just you and me. I’m going to show you your new living area. That was Prime’s office you were in. This way is my office, don’t use it much but I got one.”

The shard slowly begins to glow and pulse as Jazz tours the base.


	3. The Landing

Before 1913

The sky above Canada brightens as a meteor falls through the atmosphere. The tribes and villagers all look up in awe. Some send groups out to find the meteorite. 

Only one tribe’s group finds it and sets up their village around it. The smoking rock makes a moaning sound before it shifts. The humans gasp and look on as the meteorite uncurls and straightens out to a humanoid figure. Two wings fold out and fall limp on the creatures back. 

Snow begins to fall and the tribe’s women bring out blankets and cover the strange creature. 

 

At the same time, lower on the planet a cube falls into the ground. The humans there immediately crowd around the blue pulsing object. A human approaches it and the cube goes dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make every one happy, I am trying to work ahead to have a chapter to post everyday for all of the incomplete stories. This is one of the stories that will have a chapter posted each day. I know, short chapters. I'm sorry. Think of it as an extended prologue. It will have longer chapters later. 
> 
> The tribe members are supposed to be OC's so I own them. 
> 
> The other humans are Sector 7 so I don't.


	4. The Awakening

Sometime after 1913

The tribe through the years has stood watch over the creature from the sky. Many of the tribe, who have been sick, have visited the Sky Creature and were healed the next morning. Even pets have been healed from predator attacks. The Sky Creature, a few days ago, started to hum. As the sun sets the tribe people set up a bonfire and sing and dance around the fire.

One night, the tribe migrates to the Sky Creature’s location, the hum has grown louder. The people set up the fire and start to sing and dance. A whine catches their attention and everyone stops and watches Sky Creature move to sit. The now sewn together blanket falls to the ground beside Sky Creature. 

Two blue lights flicker on Sky Creature’s head. The eyes look down and the tribe erupts in cheer. Sky Creature looks down when he feels something touch his armor. A small girl pats his knee with one hand while she holds part of the blanket up with the other. Sky Creature picks up the blanket and wraps it around his shoulders. He nods to the girl and gently picks her up and sets her with the tribe. Sky Creature lies back on the ground. The hum quiets again and his eyes close.


	5. Jazz's New Friend

Jazz sits in the rec room, the shard in its case sits on the opposite side of the table. A chess board sits between them. Jazz moves his white piece. He hovers his fingers over one piece, the shard stays dark. He moves his fingers to another, still dark. He moves his fingers to the knight. The shard pulses and Jazz hovers the piece over one of the spots it can move. The shard stays dark. He moves it to the other and the shard pulses.

They play for hours until the shard pulses repeatedly when Jazz moves the black piece.

 

“I got beaten by a shard,” Jazz says and glances at the shard. The shard bounces and pulses as if doing a victory dance. Jazz laughs and resets the board. “Play again?”

The shard darkens and then continues its victory dance.

“Stop rubbing it in,” Jazz says and taps the case. The shard darkens and then, blue light slowly flows over it. “Did you just insult me?”

The shard pulses and falls dark, to the bottom of the case when Sunstreaker and Sideswipe walk into the room.

“What are you doing Jazz?” Sideswipe asks and glances at the shard. “Are you trying to teach the rock how to play?”

“It’s none of your business,” Jazz says.

“Jazz comes back from the dead and now he’s too high and mighty to talk to us normal mechs.”

“Come on Shardie, we don’t need to listen to them,” Jazz says and picks up the shard’s case. He walks out of the room towards his quarters.

:Optimus Prime to Jazz,: Optimus Prime says over the comm.

:What do you need?: Jazz asks.

:Do you have the shard?: Optimus Prime asks. 

:Yeah why?: Jazz asks. 

:Someone was in my office,: Optimus Prime says and Jazz walks into the Prime’s office. The room is littered with paper and other items that were in the office. Jazz holds up the case with the shard lying on the bottom of it.

“Shardie’s right here,” Jazz says. 

“Did you just name it Shardie?” Optimus Prime asks and looks worried at Jazz.

“Why not,” Jazz shrugs. “Had to have something to call it. Plus it likes me.”

“I want you to hold onto it until I settle who entered my office to find it,” Optimus Prime says. 

“I can do that,” Jazz says and holds up the shard case. “Hear that, we’re going to be roomies.”

The shard pulses minutely, too quick for the Prime to see.


	6. The Sky Creature

Sometime before 1960

Sky Creature moves to sit up, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The small child he first met forty seven years ago now brings her children to see him. The sounds of young life starts getting closer and the Sky Creature’s wings perk up as the children run toward him. The first children to reach him climb up on him and try to scale him like a tree. He smiles and picks off the children who climb too high on him. One child holds up a doll, Sky Creature takes the doll carefully with two fingers. The child kisses Sky Creature’s knee and runs back to her mother. 

Sky Creature looks at the doll, picks the children off him and stands twenty feet tall. The humans around him grab the children and pull them back to a safe distance. Sky Creature starts walking to the child who left her doll. The mother looks around and up, she grabs her child in a hug. Sky Creature kneels and hands the child her doll back. The mother starts crying and Sky Creature tilts his helm. He puts the doll in the child’s hands and gently touches the mother’s cheek. He takes his finger back and looks at the small drop of salt water on his finger. 

“You do not give us your blessing,” the mother says and touches her stomach. Sky Creature looks at the woman’s hand, a blue light washes over her and Sky Creature flinches back. He touches her stomach, blue light starts crawling up his frame toward his finger. The village watches, deathly quiet and unmoving as the blue light moves from his finger to the woman. The woman falls limp and Sky Creature catches her and picks her up. He clicks at the child and the child squeals in happiness. 

“Sky Creature, helped momma,” the child says and leads Sky Creature to her house. Sky Creature carefully lays the woman in her mate’s arms. Sky Creature stumbles and falls to his knee. He moves off to the side of their house and falls to the ground. 

The next day the woman screams in happiness as she finishes vomiting. She runs out side with a gift for Sky Creature. She sees Sky Creature lying by her house and walks over to him. She sets the gift of a scented oil lap. She lights it and Sky Creature immediately sits. He reaches for the lamp. 

“Thank you so very much for the gift of a child,” the woman says and watches as Sky Creature crushes the top of the decorated lamp. “What are you doing Sky Creature?”

She watches as Sky Creature picks up the bottom of the lamp and brings it up to his mouth. He hands the bottom of the lamp to the woman and she notices all the oil is gone. 

“You need oils,” the woman says and turns around to tell the tribe what Sky Creature wants.


	7. Jazz and his roommate

Jazz walks into his quarters with the shard in servo.

“Here, Shardie, is mine and your quarters,” Jazz says. “Home sweet home. What do you want to do?” 

The Shard pulses slowly and floats up to the top of the case. 

“You want to see my stereo system?” Jazz asks and walks over to it. He turns it on and loud music blares through the speakers. The shard falls dark and to the bottom of the case. “Sorry about that.”

Jazz turns the music down and the shard pulses back and starts floating to the rhythm. Jazz chuckles and starts dancing with the shard. 

“You’re a good dancer Shardie,” Jazz says. The shard flickers and falls to the bottom of the case. “Shardie? You alright?” 

The shard pulses long and slowly. 

“You must be tired, playing all day and then dancing,” Jazz says and picks up the case. He carries the shard to the berth. “You can sleep here with me.”

The shard pulses and Jazz falls into recharge.

 

Jazz onlines in the morning, blue light pulses in his optics. He watches the shard pulse in erratic patterns.

“What are you doing Shardie?” Jazz asks. The shard dims and falls to the side of the case. “Sorry for scaring you. Are you talking to someone?” 

The shard stays dark and Jazz sighs.

“I’m sorry,” Jazz says and taps the side of the case. “Fine stay here and pout, I have to go wash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers be happy, this story has many chapters written. 
> 
> Would you rather have two chapters a day or one a day and make it last longer?  
> Two chapters would be the shorter ones. 
> 
> Leave your answer in comments.


	8. The New Home

Sometime before 2000

Sky Creature walks around the village meeting new people. All the people he met when he first onlined are now gone, their children run and play around his pedes. One boy, though, always walks beside Sky Creature. The boy, now a man, understands Sky Creature like no other has. Sky Creature always returns to the man’s house at dark. At first light Sky Creature finds someone to help.

One day, Sky Creature stops what he is doing and looks off to the south west. The tribe members do the same.

“He feels someone calling him,” the man says and touches Sky Creature’s ankle. Sky Creature whines and pushes the tribe members toward the tribe hall. “Something is coming. He doesn’t like it.”

Sky Creature rounds everyone up in the building before crouching down at the entrance. The tribe members at the windows watch as a black Dodge Charger with white stripes pulls up and shifts into something like Sky Creature.

The red eyes, the color of blood shine, the tribe people move farther into the hall. Sky Creature keeps his spot. The other being walks up to the Sky Creature, something on his arm begins to shift and it changes into a glowing cylinder. Sky Creature touches the others arm and the metal slowly dissolves. A bright blue orb falls into Sky Creature’s hands. Sky Creature cups the orb before it fades away. He turns to the hall, his body starts changing into a black and white, slightly bulkier version. The humans watch as Sky Creature collapses down on himself and a Dodge Charger sits where Sky Creature was standing. 

The headlights on the car flicker and the engine comes to life. The black and white metal starts separating and Sky Creature stands looking over himself. The wings on his back, which are black with two white lines running across them, flutter slightly. The wings pop up and Sky Creature turns around as another red eyed monster attacks. Sky Creature and the monster tumble down the hill to the coastline. The tribe members run out of the hall to watch Sky Creature fight the monster. 

The monster screams as Sky Creature pulls out a blue glowing orb. He does the same as the other one but this time after the light fades away, he kneels down to the body and rolls over the monster's body. The humans watch as Sky Creature pulls out a cord from his arm and plugs it into the monsters head. Sky Creature tips forward and stands as the body dissolves. Sky Creature turns to the humans. 

“My name is . . .” Sky Creature says and stops. “My name is . . .”

“You speak,” the tribe leader says.

“Yes,” Sky Creature says. “My name is . . .”

“We call you Sky Creature,” the man says.

“Sky Creature,” Sky Creature says. “Why?”

“You came from the Sky,” the tribe leader says.

“That is a logical designation,” Sky Creature says and kneels down to the leader. “Thank you for your . . . hospitality. I must continue my mission now.”

“Your mission?” the leader asks.

“I have been sent to search for a cube,” Sky Creature says. “It is part of me. It belongs to me.”

“Do you know where it is?” 

“No,” Sky Creature says.

“You can’t just go somewhere without knowing where you’re going,” the leader says.

“That is a logical statement,” Sky Creature says. “I shall stay here until I learn its location. Do you have a network I may connect to? There are signals I pick up but they are weak.”

“You mean the internet?” the leader says.

“Internet,” Sky Creature says. “Communication through wavelengths? Yes, Internet. Do you have a connection?”

“Not now, if you want it, we can get it for you,” the leader says. “Whatever you need we can get it for you.”

“Do you have fuel?”

“We have gasoline,” the leader says.

“Gasoline?”

“It makes cars run.”

“Cars?”

“What you turned into before, that was a car.”

“I understand,” Sky Creature says. “Gasoline is fuel.”

“You seemed to like oil, do you still need that?”

“Yes,” Sky Creature says. “Oil is fuel. Approximately when will Internet come?”

“We need to go into the city,” the leader says. “It’s a distance away. It’ll take us two days to walk there.”

“Car is faster,” Sky Creature says and folds down to the Dodge Charger. He opens the doors for the humans. “What credits do you use?”

“Credits?” the leader asks looking into the car that was Sky Creature. 

“I think he means money,” a teenage boy asks. 

“Money,” Sky Creature says. 

“We trade things for what we need,” the leader says. “We would need a sled to pull the furs along.”

“Sled?” Sky Creature says. “I can carry furs.”

The trunk of the Dodge Charger opens and the tribe piles in the furs. The leader carefully sits in the driver seat and looks around. He pulls the belt located to his left. The teenager boy steps up and fastens the seatbelt. He gets in the passenger side. The leader looks at the controls of the car. 

“How do we move?” the leader asks. The car starts moving and the leader grabs onto the round wheel in front of him. 

“I think he can drive himself,” the teenager says. 

“That is correct,” Sky Creature says. “What are your names?”

“I am Silverlion,” the leader says.

“I’m Grimhunter,” the teenage boy says. 

“It is a pleasure to know you Silverlion and Grimhunter,” Sky Creature says. “My name is not as easily translated into your language.”

Sky Creature stops in front of the store; Silverlion and Grimhunter get out and take the furs into the store. A few minutes later they come back with a small box and a small device that rolls behind Grimhunter. 

“That is Internet?” Sky Creature asks and scans the box. “It does not seem capable of much. My readings show it is made of a somewhat weak material.”

“There’s a modem in it,” Grimhunter says. “It will get Internet. We had to get a generator because it needs electricity.”

“Electricity?” Sky Creature says.

“Electronics need it, it’s like fuel for it,” Grimhunter says.

“Fuel,” Sky Creature says. “Internet needs fuel.”


	9. Jazz learns his buddy is dying

Jazz watches as the shard lies on the bottom of the case. Slow pulses flow over the shard. The light dims with every pulse. 

“Ya okay, Shardie?” Jazz asks. The shard doesn’t respond but continues to pulse slowly. “I’m going to take you to Ratchet, okay.”

Jazz walks into the med-bay.

“If you’re not injured get out,” Ratchet says.

“Shardie’s not doing so well,” Jazz says holding up the case.

“It’s not a mech,” Ratchet says and turns around to see Jazz’s sullen expression. “Hand it to me and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank ya,” Jazz says and gently hands the case over to Ratchet. Ratchet starts to walk away with the case. “Where are you going?”

“I need to take it out of the case,” Ratchet says. “Out of the case it would cause nearby electronics to jump to life.”

“Oh,” Jazz says and follows Ratchet into an empty examining room. Ratchet dumps the case on a berth and the shard falls dark. Jazz looks worriedly at the shard as Ratchet goes to get a scanner. He steps closer to the berth and starts trailing his finger over the shard. “What’s the matter Shardie?”

The shard pulses slowly, Jazz picks up the shard and cradles it close to his spark. The Shard brightens as Jazz rocks the shard in his servos. Ratchet walks in to see Jazz softly singing to the shard. 

“I think Shardie just wanted to get out of the case,” Jazz says and smiles. Ratchet frowns and scans them both. 

“That shard you named Shardie is draining your spark energy,” Ratchet says. “The Allspark creates life as well as takes it. It is killing you.”

“Shardie wouldn’t do that,” Jazz says and moves so he’s between the shard and Ratchet. 

“Put the shard on the berth,” Ratchet says and points to the med-berth.

“You’re going to hurt Shardie,” Jazz says. 

“Jazz I will not hurt the shard, it just needs to get away from your spark,” Ratchet says and holds the scanner to show Jazz the results compared to his normal results. “Look at these results. It’s draining you. Put it on the berth.”

“You promise you won’t hurt him?” Jazz asks. 

“I will not hurt Shardie,” Ratchet says. “Put him on the med-berth.”

“Okay,” Jazz says and sets the shard on the berth. Ratchet scans the shard and carefully scoops it up in the case. He hands the case to Jazz and reads the results. 

“My initial scan of the shard was that its energy is dwindling,” Ratchet says. “Since it drained some of your spark energy it is stable.”

“So Shardie just needed a boost,” Jazz smiles.

“Do not take it out of the case,” Ratchet says. 

“I feel a little dizzy now,” Jazz says and leans on the berth. 

“Here,” Ratchet says with an Energon cube in servo. 

“Thanks,” Jazz says. “So can I take Shardie back?”

“The shard stays in the case,” Ratchet says and Jazz nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like comments.


	10. The Feeling of Death

Sometime during 2007

Sky Creature holds up the side of the building as the tribe members hammer in the nails. With the walls up, Sky Creature picks up the roof and sets it on the walls. He holds out his hand for some of the tribe to climb on and lifts them to the roof. Sky Creature steps back to let the humans work. 

Pain erupts throughout his whole body. He kneels beside the building before collapsing to the ground. His wings twitch before stilling and falling limp on his back. The tribe people walk up to him and touch his arm. Sky Creature moves, panting before sitting up. 

“My mission failed,” Sky Creature says. “I failed my people.”

“Surely you can do something else,” the new tribe leader says, Grimhunter. 

“I am afraid not Grimhunter,” Sky Creature says. “My people are now doomed for extinction. I am no longer needed. I will slowly die without the cube.”

“Can’t we do anything to help?”

“If a part of the cube survived, there is hope,” Sky Creature says. “There is a high probability that there was nothing that survived.”

“But not a complete one hundred percent, there is still hope,” Grimhunter says.

“A slim hope,” Sky Creature says. “I must leave, I know where it was. I need to search for any surviving pieces.”

“How will you get there?” Grimhunter asks. “Cars don’t drive themselves.”

Sky Creature folds down to the Dodge Charger. A form appears in the driver seat. 

“I have created a holographic image into the likeness of humans, I may now be able to drive through populated areas without causing distress,” Sky Creature says.


	11. The Shard's trip outside

Jazz drives outside of the base with the shard’s case in his passenger seat. His holo-form sits in the driver’s seat as he cruises down the interstate. The shard pulses brightly and quickly as the Pontiac Solstice gains speed. 

“Ya like the feeling of going fast?” Jazz asks and smiles as the shard pulses a yes. “Ratch says ya dying. I can’t see ya dying.”

The shard bounces in the case as Jazz weaves in and out of the traffic. 

“Ya wanna drive?” Jazz asks and reaches over to grab the case. He sets the case on the lap of his holo-form. The shard floats to the top of the case. The shard moves back and forth in the case as Jazz moves the steering wheel to weave between the cars. “Ya like that, huh.”

Jazz looks down at the shard when a steady hum sounds. The shard glows bright blue, illuminating the inside of the Pontiac. Jazz slams on his brakes and pulls off on the side of the road to watch the shard. Glyphs light up over the surface before the shard falls and turns dark. 

“No!” Jazz screams. “Shardie!”

Jazz peels out and drives over the median of the interstate, he flies down the interstate and into the base. 

“Ratchet!” Jazz screams as he runs to the med-bay with the case clutched to his chest. “Ratchet!”

“What are you screaming at me for?” Ratchet asks.

“Shardie,” Jazz says and pushes the case into Ratchet’s servos. “Fix him!” 

“Jazz, I cannot fix the shard,” Ratchet says. “It’s been slowly draining itself of energy.”

“But Shardie can’t die,” Jazz whimpers and looks up at Ratchet with shimmering optics.

“Jazz, the shard is in a dormant state,” Ratchet says. “It will stay that way until it dissolves. Jazz there is nothing to do.”

“I’ll give him some of my spark energy!” Jazz yells and starts opening the case.

“It’s too late,” Ratchet says and puts his servos over Jazz’s. “It’s dormant, it can’t absorb any energy. It will dissolve.”

“No, you lie, he can’t,” Jazz says and runs with the case clutched to his chest. He opens his quarter’s door and locks it with a code no one but him can crack. “It’s going to be okay Shardie. I won’t let you dissolve.”


	12. The Goodbye

Sometime during 2008

Sky Creature watches the people he has stayed with for nearly a century. He watches as a male and female lean close. 

“If I may ask, what do you exchange with that contact?” Sky Creature asks.

“You mean a kiss?” the female asks. “It’s something to show that you love someone.”

“Love?”

“It means you deeply care about the person,” the man says. 

“I understand now, thank you,” Sky Creature says and moves to the others. 

“Are you sure you have to leave?” Grimhunter asks. “You will be missed.”

“I have lost the feeling of the cube, I now feel a small piece of it,” Sky Creature says. “I need to find it before it too disappears.”

“At least take this with you, it will serve as a reminder of your time here,” Grimhunter holds up the blanket the tribe women had sewn together. “It will remind you of your family.”

“Family,” Sky Creature says and smiles. “I will not forget you, family.”

“Be safe,” Grimhunter says and watches Sky Creature leave. Sky Creature finds the road and starts his journey to find his sliver of hope.


	13. The Attempt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is a sad short chapter coming up

Jazz lies on his berth, the shard still lies on the bottom of the case, still dark. The edges start falling away into dust. 

“No, Shardie,” Jazz says, vents hitching. He opens the case and gently pulls out the shard. He cradles the fragile shard to his chest. A small, barely there pulse flows over the shard and Jazz opens his spark chamber slightly, just enough for the light of his spark to shine over the shard. “You’re going to be alright Shardie.”

The shard pulses slowly and falls dark when Jazz’s spark chamber closes as Jazz falls into recharge. Glyphs light up over the shard’s surface


	14. The Moving Destination

Sometime after 2008

Sky Creature drives through the border of Canada and the US.

Days later he drives through the border of Nevada and California. He drives toward the pull of his spark, toward the other half of his being. He slams on the brakes when the feeling moves to his left. He starts to move toward it when it starts getting farther away. Sky Creature pulls off the busy road and waits for the moving to stop. 

He pinpoints the object in front of him and pulls out on the road. The distance between him and the objects grows and Sky Creature speeds up and weaves through the traffic on the interstate. A silver car, five car lengths in front of him, weaves through traffic. The signal comes from the car. The human had his other half. 

Sky Creature speeds up, the feeling suddenly grows and the car slams on its brakes. The silver car pulls off to the side of the road. Sky Creature passes it and sees a bright blue light coming from the interior. The human had part of the Allspark. Sky Creature feels the pull suddenly stop and the silver car peels out and drives over the median. Humans were not supposed to do that.

Sky Creature follows, how humans are supposed to, and races through traffic to keep up with the silver car. The silver car pulls off on a dirt road, dust clouds follow behind the car. Sky Creature allows more room between them. The human could not see him when he took the piece of Allspark. 

He watches as the silver car pulls into the gated community. He sees the silver car shift into a Cybertronian. His own kind had the Allspark. He would not have to sneak past humans. He would have to go undetected by his own kind. That he could do.


	15. Jazz's Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad short chapter. If you are like the people who feel exactly how characters feel or get depressed easily DO NOT read until Chapter 18: August 10 U.S. time, is posted. 
> 
>  
> 
> In the mean time read my other stories.

Jazz sighs as he watches the shard fall apart. There was only a small piece left. It could fit on a human finger. It lies on a pillow beside Jazz. 

“Shardie,” Jazz sniffles and traces the area around the shard. “Why do ya have to dissolve?”

The small piece of shard pulses in soft slow glows. One glyph brightens. Hope. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Jazz says and lays his helm beside the pillow. “Night Shardie. Please still be there when I online in the morning.”

Jazz falls into recharge, a shadow falls over him as the shard pulses brightly for the last time.


	16. Is it too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sad chapter at the beginning, this one Pandora Radio gave me Say Something

Sky Creature sneaks on the base without anyone knowing. He feels the quiet pulses of his other half. Moving silently toward it he stops behind a hanger when someone walks into hearing range. He watches the human walk into the hanger. Sky Creature continues on his way. He reaches the hanger the pulse is the strongest. The steady decline in strength makes him worry. If the Allspark ceased to exist, he would die immediately and his people would die slowly. 

Sky Creature opens the door and slips into the dark room. A soft blue light comes from one of the rooms and he moves toward it. Someone starts talking and Sky Creature freezes in place. 

“Shardie, why do you have to dissolve?” the mech says. The light of the Allspark matches the mech’s visor. Sky Creature watches as the mech traces the pillow around the Allspark piece. 

The small piece of the Allspark pulses in a series of soft glows. One glyph shines bright on it, the glyph of hope.

“I’m going to miss you,” the mech says and lays his helm beside the pillow. “Night Shardie. Please still be there when I online in the morning.”

The mech falls into recharge and Sky Creature moves silently to the berth and grabs the piece of Allspark. The final pulse slowly fades as he puts the shard in his spark chamber. Sky Creature leans down to the silver mech and presses his lips on the other mech’s. The silver mech moans in his recharge and turns into the kiss. The blue of the visor brightens and the mech flinches away.

“Shardie?” the mech asks.

“Thank you for keeping me alive,” Sky Creature says and leans in for another kiss.


	17. Jazz wakes up from his dream

Jazz jumps online, feeling better than he has ever felt before. He looks around the room. His gaze falls on the berth. 

“Huh, I thought I left something there,” Jazz says looking right at the place where the pillow was. “I thought I had the shard with me.”

Pounding on the door causes him to jump and fall out of his berth.

“Jazz, open this door now!” Ratchet yells and bangs on the door. 

“I’m coming Ratch,” Jazz yells and stumbles to the door. He opens it to see Ratchet and the Prime standing outside. He rubs his helm where his newly acquired dent is.

“What happened to your helm?” Ratchet asks.

“You made me fall out of my berth,” Jazz says.

“I was nowhere near you,” Ratchet says. 

“You yelling made me fall,” Jazz says. “What are you guys doing at my door?”

“You put the Allspark case in Prime’s office. The Allspark is gone,” Ratchet says and pushes Jazz out of the doorway. “Where do you have it? I told you not to open the case again.”

“I . . . I had the case on my berth,” Jazz says. “I thought the Allspark could . . . could feed off my spark. It’s gone!” 

“It still had three days left!” Ratchet yells. 

“Could the humans have taken it?” Optimus Prime asks. “Director Galloway was adamant that the shard belonged to them.”

“I had my door locked,” Jazz says. “No one should have been able to . . . someone came in and stole it!”

“What are you talking about,” Ratchet asks. 

“Someone came into my quarters last night,” Jazz says. “He stole the shard!”

“Who came into your quarters?” Optimus Prime asks. 

“Some mech,” Jazz says. “I was half out of it. I thought he was the shard.”

“What do you remember about the mech?”

“He was dark,” Jazz says. “There was something glowing on him. It might have been the shard. He . . . he . . . well the humans call it a kiss. He did that to me twice.”

“Okay,” Ratchet says.

“Did he say anything?” Optimus Prime asks.

“Yeah, he thanked me,” Jazz says. 

“Could he have been a Decepticon?” Ratchet asks.

“I . . . I don’t know,” Jazz says.


	18. The First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a sad chapter.

Jazz sits on his berth staring at the place he had the shard.

“Shardie, I miss you,” Jazz says and curls around the pillow the shard was on. “I miss ya so much.”

“Go to recharge,” someone whispers in his audio. Jazz jumps and spins around. He stares at the blank wall.

“I’m losing it,” Jazz says. “I die, get brought back, start talking to a stupid shard—“

“The shard is not stupid if it brought you back,” the voice whispers behind him. Jazz turns around to see the empty room.

“I’m hearing voices, no one’s there,” Jazz says holding his helm. “Go away!”

“Do you really want me to go away?”

“You’re making me go crazy!”

“I do not understand,” the voice says.

“You don’t show yourself, you’re taunting me, I can’t see you.”

“You are not allowed to see me yet,” the mech says. “If you swear to Primus you will not look at me or have your optics online I will sit beside you.”

“Don’t try anything funny ‘con.”

“What is a con?”

“A Decepticon,” Jazz frowns. “Where’ve you been?”

“In a village,” the mech says from beside Jazz. Jazz starts to turn his helm. “Remove this so I can see that your optics are off.”

“Fine,” Jazz says flipping up his visor. He turns his helm toward the mech, his optics dark.

“Thank you,” the mech says and Jazz feels something brush against his face. He pulls back. “Do you not like that?”’

“Not used to it,” Jazz says. “You like it?”

“We could learn a few things from humans,” the mech says.

“Who are you?” Jazz asks.

“They call me Sky Creature,” the mech says.

“Who?”

“My family.”

“Who’s your family?” Jazz frowns.

“A tribe located in the place called Canada,” the mech says.

“Where did you come from?”

“I cannot say, I come from Cybertron,” the mech says.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have a mission,” the mech trails his fingers an inch above the silver mech’s frame.

“What’s your mission?”

“To choose whether or not I help my people.”

“Your people?”

“The Cybertronians.”

“Are you Primus?” Jazz asks.

“No,” the mech says.

“Your tribe, they’re humans,” Jazz asks.

“Yes.”

“You like them?”

“Yes,” the mech holds his servo under Jazz’s chin.

“Why did you leave them?”

“I was dying,” the mech says. “I must leave now.”

“Wait, can you . . . can you stay until I fall into recharge?” Jazz asks. “You feel like Shardie.”

“Very well,” the mech says and Jazz lies back on the berth.

“Sky?” Jazz asks. No reply. “Did you leave?”

“No,” the mech says.

“Oh, you didn’t answer,” Jazz says.

“You did not address me,” the mech says and Jazz feels a servo on his. 

“You can lie down with me.”

“Very well,” the mech says and Jazz feels a helm on his chest above his spark. “I enjoy listening to your spark. It is very . . . musical.”

“Like mah name,” Jazz asks.

“What is your name?”

“Jazz.”

“Jazz,” the mech says. “Rest well, my Jazz.”

Jazz hums and falls into recharge, servo on the mysterious mech’s helm.


	19. Trying to Find a Ghost

Jazz onlines in the morning with his servo over his spark. He frowns as he looks around his berthroom.

“He left,” Jazz says and searches his quarters for any indication of the other mech. Everything is as he left it. “The mech’s a ghost. Or I’m hallucinating.”

Jazz walks to the rec room to get a cube of Energon. He over hears Ratchet talking about a case of Energon disappearing overnight.

“What do you mean a case of Energon disappeared?” Jazz asks.

“I went to see what supplies we needed in the med-bay and the Energon was gone,” Ratchet says. “If it’s the twins, I’m going to turn them into toasters.”

“I’ll help look for it,” Jazz says. 

“Have you remembered anything about the mech who took the shard?” Optimus Prime asks.

“Nah,” Jazz says and walks to the med-bay. He looks around where the case of Energon was. He sees a small trail leading to a vent. Jazz pries the vent cover off and crawls into the shaft. Good thing the hangers were refitted for Cybertronian use.

Jazz crawls through the ventilation system, the pink trail abruptly ends under a vent. He opens it and looks up into his office. The mech went through the whole underground system of the ventilation shafts to come to his office. It was easier to just walk from the med-bay to his office.

Jazz climbs up from the vent and follows the trail of Energon to the wall. It abruptly ends with a drop under the wall. 

“Someone hijacked my office,” Jazz says and slides his servos over the wall to find where a hidden switch would be.

 

After an hour of trying to find the hidden switch, Jazz falls back in his chair. Every inch of the wall held no switch, panel or hole. The sun sets outside and Jazz falls into a light recharge in his chair. He feels someone pick him up and carry him out of his office. He feels for an EM field and finds nothing. 

“Shardie?” Jazz asks.

“Go into recharge, my Jazz,” the mech presses a kiss to Jazz’s lips before leaving. Jazz jumps online and runs through his quarters and to the door. He looks around but finds nothing.

 

“Ratchet,” Jazz says as he walks into the med-bay the next day. “Could you check my processor?”

“Why do you think you need your processor checked?” Ratchet asks.

I’m hearing and feeling things,” Jazz says.

“Your sensors are probably tuned too sensitive.”

“Nah, I mean it seems real,” Jazz says.

“What do you mean?” Ratchet asks.

“Well, I fell into recharge in my office and someone came in to carry me to my quarters.”

“Did you see him?” Ratchet asks.

“I was in light recharge,” Jazz says.

“Get on the berth,” Ratchet says and initiates stasis to search Jazz’s memory.

 

Ratchet looks at Jazz’s still form on the med-berth. Something didn’t add up. Jazz’s memories had shown nothing while emotional memory clearly did. Whatever was attacking his processor wasn’t anything he had ever seen before. 

 

Jazz feels something brush over his arm. He flinches away in his half alert state.

“You do not seem injured, why are you in this building?” the mysterious mech asks.

“You,” Jazz says and jumps up. He bangs his helm on something hard and he onlines his optics to see bright burning optics above his visor.

“You are not supposed to see me,” the mech says. Jazz tries to look away from the optics but finds he can’t.

“S-Sorry,” Jazz says and breaks optic contact. He looks down to see black. A servo pushes his chin up.

“You broke your promise,” the mech says.

“I . . . I didn’t mean to,” Jazz says. “Why can’t I look at you?”

The mech shrugs against Jazz as he lies his helm on Jazz’s chest.

“I do not want the others to know,” the mech says. “You keep trying to show them. I will have to leave if you continue. I do not want to leave. Your spark makes me strong.”

“Did you steal Shardie?” Jazz asks.

“No,” the mech says. Jazz puts his servo on the mech’s black helm, he starts stroking his thumb over the mech’s helm. “What are you doing?”

“Don’t know, feels right,” Jazz says.

“It does feel good, keep doing it,” the mech says. 

“Okay,” Jazz says. 

 

Ratchet walks into the med-bay to see Jazz’s visor dimmed. He sees Jazz holding his servo up and thumb moving.

“Kisses feel good too,” Jazz mumbles and his fingers move like there is something moving under them. “Do . . . do you have to leave?”

Jazz sits up, servo outstretched as if holding something.

“You could stay with me instead of in my office,” Jazz says. “But I’m looking at ya. What do you mean I won’t remember ya. Ya telling me I made this form up because it kind of resembles ya.”

“Jazz, who are you talking to?” Ratchet asks. Jazz glances at Ratchet. His arm drops to the berth and he frowns where he was looking.

“Myself,” Jazz says.


	20. To Tame a Ghost

Jazz sits on his berth watching his berthroom door for a certain mech to come through. Something ghosts over his shoulders and he shivers. 

“Who are you waiting for?” the mech asks. Jazz jumps and tumbles off the berth. The all black mech perches on the edge of the berth. 

“You, how did you get in here?” Jazz asks.

“I am not completely Cybertronian,” the mech says. “Though I may look like one I am not.”

“How can you not be?” Jazz asks climbing back on the berth.

“I was sent by Primus,” the mech says. “I am the backup plan.”

Jazz opens his mouth to say something when the mech pulls him on top as they lie back on the berth.

“What are you doing?” Jazz asks as the mech trails his fingers down Jazz’s sides.

“Experimenting,” the mech says and presses a kiss on Jazz’s jaw.

“Feels tingly,” Jazz squirms on the mech. “My internal temperature is rising. I don’t think we should do this.”

“Perhaps you are not ready,” the mech says.

“Ready for what?”

“For the change,” the mech says and rubs Jazz’s sensory horns. Jazz gasps and starts purring. 

“You’re making my processor spin,” Jazz says. 

“Jazz?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you love me?”

“You’re my friend,” Jazz says and falls into recharge on the mech.

 

Jazz onlines on a pile of pillows. He frowns and looks around for the mech.

“Where does he disappear to?” Jazz asks. “What do I have to do to get him to stay?”

 

Ratchet polishes his tools when something starts beeping in the med-bay.

“What is that?” Mikaela asks from her seat on the counter.

“I have no idea,” Ratchet says and holds out his servo for her to ride on. Ratchet walks into the main part of the med-bay. They see all of the equipment on and all static filled.

“Creepy,” Mikaela says. “If I didn’t know better I’d think there’s a ghost here.”

Ratchet pulls out a scanner and holds it up. He switches between the wavelengths and stops on one. The form of a mech walks around the med-bay looking at the machines.

“You do have a ghost,” Mikaela says.

“We don’t have ghosts,” Ratchet says.

“Well what is that?” Mikaela says and the being disappears from the scanner. “Where did it go?”

Stop moving around on my servo, you’ll end up falling,” Ratchet says when Mikaela looks around the room. She slips and falls from Ratchet’s servo. Mikaela screams as she falls from Ratchet’s servo. Something breaks her fall and she floats in the air. “Mikaela don’t move. It has you.”

Ratchet watches as the being moves to a med-berth and sets Mikaela on it. He watches as the being moves her arms up and down, examining her. 

“What is it doing?”

“It appears to be examining you,” Ratchet says. 

“Well I don’t want to be examined,” Mikaela says and waves her arms around. “Owe! The ghost’s physical.”

Ratchet watches as the being backs away. It disappears and everything quiets in the med-bay.

:Ratchet to Jazz,: Ratchet says.

:Whatcya want Ratch?:

:You need to come see this.:

:On my way,: Jazz says.

 

Jazz walks into the med-bay. Ratchet looks up from the monitor.

“Come, I believe I have captured the mech on tape,” Ratchet says. Jazz glances at Mikaela before looking at the monitor. Jazz watches as the picture shows the med-bay. He holds in a gasp when he sees the mech. “He was right there. How could it not pick the mech up?”

Jazz looks at the scanner to see the mech with his servo over it.

“What are you looking at Jazz?” Ratchet asks.

“Maybe your scanner’s malfunctioning,” Jazz says.

 

Jazz walks into his quarters to see the mech sitting on the berth.

“You really don’t want the others to see you,” Jazz says. “Why?”

“They are not ready,” the mech says.

“For what?”

“The Change.”

“What change?”

“Our race is slowly becoming extinct,” the mech says. “I can change that.”

“How?”

“If the Cybertronians cannot adapt, I must do all of the work,” the mech says. 

“What work?”

“Let us recharge.”

“Will you stay when I online? I don’t like onlining alone.”

“I will be here.”


	21. The Experiment

Jazz onlines with someone tracing his frame. He smiles as a good feeling follows each contact.

“Feels good,” Jazz mumbles. 

“You are learning,” the mech says and trails his fingers over Jazz’s abdomen.

“That tickles,” Jazz squirms away from the mech. “Where do you go when you leave?”

“I observe,” the mech says.

“Why do you gotta observe us?” Jazz asks.

“You are an experiment,” the mech says. “I need data to know how to change mechs.”

“Change? What do you mean change?”

“You’ll see,” the mech kisses Jazz before getting off the berth.

“I liked waking up with you here . . . could you . . . could you keep doing that?”

“Of course,” the mech nods and walks out of the berthroom.

:Optimus to Jazz,: the comm. makes Jazz jump.

:Yeah,: Jazz replies.

:I am holding an officer meeting,: Optimus Prime says.

:Coming.:


	22. The Meeting

As Jazz walks into Optimus Prime’s office, Ratchet, Mikaela and Ironhide glance at him and Optimus Prime looks up from his data-pad.

“I have reason to believe you have seen this mech that seems to be invisible,” Optimus Prime looks at Jazz’s very spark. 

“What mech?” Jazz looks from each mech before his gaze falls to the all-black mech standing behind Optimus Prime. He feels a painful pull to his spark when the black mech trails his fingers along Optimus Prime’s broad shoulders. 

Optimus Prime shudders at the unseen contact. Ratchet looks at the Prime concerned. Mikaela watches Jazz as the silver mech balls his servos. 

“Do you guys have relationships?” Mikaela asks.

“Comrades, brothers in arms,” Ironhide says.

“Why do you ask?” Ratchet sees where Mikaela is looking. “Jazz, are you alright?”

“Just peachy,” Jazz grinds his jaw. “Can I go now?”

“No you cannot,” Optimus Prime swats away at his shoulders. “You can tell me what is going on.”

“We have a ghost prowling around base,” Jazz glares under his visor as the black mech walks up to Ironhide. Jazz gasps when the mech cups Ironhide’s helm. He growls when the black mech kisses Ironhide. Ironhide flinches backward, powers up his cannon and starts shooting at the ghost.

“Ironhide!” Optimus Prime yells, ducking when one of the stray blasts goes his way.

“Pit spawned thing tried to kill me,” Ironhide says. Jazz’s jaw drops when the black mech moves to Ratchet. He growls, stomping up to the black mech. He pushes Ratchet away before turning to the black mech. 

“I can’t believe you,” Jazz pokes the mech in the chest. “This is what you do when you leave me. You know what, I don’t care. I don’t care if you ever come back!”

Jazz stomps out of the office. The black mech tilts his helm before following Jazz out.

“What was that about?” Ironhide asks.

“I think Jazz was jealous,” Mikaela stares at the door. “Are you sure you guys don’t have any relationships or get married?”

“Nothing of the sort,” Optimus Prime looks at the door.


	23. The Explanation

“Jazz,” the black mech walks into the berthroom to find Jazz face down on the berth.

“Go away,” Jazz mumbles.

“Jazz,” the mech crawls on the berth beside Jazz.

“Leave me alone,” Jazz turns away from the mech.

“May I explain?” 

“Sure, I don’t care, won’t listen,” Jazz shrugs. The black mech lays his servo on Jazz’s side. He pulls Jazz so that the silver mech lies on his back. He leans up and nuzzles Jazz’s neck.

“It was nothing personal.”

“You kissed Ironhide,” Jazz frowns. “I thought you only gave me kisses.”

The black mech tilts his helm to look down at Jazz, the other pouts up at him.

“There was nothing . . . I have a mission to do,” the mech says. “You proved adaptable, more so than the others. The Prime is second.”

“But . . .” Jazz sighs and puts his servo to his chest. “It hurts to see you with others. My spark . . . I don’t know how to describe it—“

“There is a painful pulse, you get angry, you want to do something to make me stop,” the mech says, Jazz nods slowly. “You are jealous. You have changed.”

“Changed into what?” Jazz asks.

“The Allspark can no longer sustain Cybertronians in the way it had been—“

“The Allspark is gone,” Jazz looks up at the mech. “Wait, you mean that it’s not gone?”

“Not in the sense you mean,” the mech says.

“Why are you telling me all this?” 

“You will forget the details,” the mech cups Jazz’s helm with one servo and rubs his thumb over one of Jazz’s sensory horns. “When I leave, you will not remember this. You will not remember me.”

“What?” Jazz asks and pulls the mech closer. He hugs the mech tightly. “You don’t have to leave. I’ll keep your secret.”

“It is not that,” the mech reaches for Jazz’s visor. “Allow me?”

“Jazz nods slightly as the mech reaches for his visor. He offlines his optics and feels his visor leave. He onlines his optics, frowning when he doesn’t see the mech.

“You left,” Jazz crosses his arms, he hits something in front of him in the process. “You’re . . .”

“I am still here,” the mech holds up Jazz’s visor. “Your visor detects energy. That is what I am. My physical body is elsewhere getting ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“To join you and the others,” the mech puts Jazz’s visor back on and hugs him.

“That’s why no one else can see you,” Jazz say, the mech nods. “When you . . . when you come back will you give me kisses?”

“If you still want them,” the mech trails his fingers down Jazz’s chest. “You might find some other mech you like and truly forget about me.”

“I don’t want to forget about you,” Jazz looks up at the black mech.

“There will be other Autobots arriving shortly,” the mech trails his finger down Jazz’s cheek. “One of them enjoys music. You will like him.”

“But I like you.”

“I know you do,” the mech kisses Jazz’s chest. “I must get the others ready.”

“Will you stay with me until I fall into recharge?”

“Of course.”


	24. To Seduce the Prime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title's misleading, there's nothing graphic or anything, the upcoming chapters(3 of them) are like this-just in case some of the readers don't like that kind of stuff

Sky Creature walks into the Prime’s quarters. He stands in the doorway of the berthroom watching the red and blue mech recharge. He hesitates entering the berthroom. Something in his chest shoots pain through his body. Even though this form is just energy, he is connected to his body and that causes ghost pains over his Energy field.

‘But I must do this,’ the mech forces himself to take a step forward. ‘But Jazz was hurt by this. But I am just showing them how to feel.’

Sky Creature steps up to the berth, servos balled at his sides. He puts his knee on the berth and freezes.

‘I cannot,’ the mech starts to back away. ‘I must.’ 

Sky Creature climbs on the berth and starts trailing his fingers down the frame of the Prime. He keeps his touches light unlike Jazz’s.

‘I have fallen for one of them,’ the mech jumps when Optimus prime turns toward him.

“Ironhide,” the Prime whispers. Sky Creature jumps off the berth and backs out of the berthroom. 

‘One down, two more to go,’ Sky Creature says and makes his way across the base to familiar quarters. He climbs on the berth beside Jazz and curls up with the silver mech.


	25. A Mech Could Get Use To This

Jazz stretches as he onlines and hits something beside him. He looks over and sees nothing. He drops down his visor to find the black mech looking at him.

“I thought you’d be gone,” Jazz says.

“I left after you fell into recharge,” the mech says. “I remembered you liked me being here when you onlined.”

“Oh,” Jazz sits up. “Did you get done what you had to do?”

“Yes,” the mech says. “For the most part, the Prime has changed.”

“I still don’t understand what you mean by changed.”

“I am making mechs feel,” the mech says and traces Jazz’s thigh. Jazz jumps at the strange feeling. 

“You’re making us all tingly,” Jazz says.

“Yes, you will come to know that as pleasure.”

“I think I like it.”

“You will,” the mech says and wraps his arms around Jazz.


	26. To Seduce a Weapon of Mass Destruction

Sky Creature kisses Jazz’s forehelm before leaving for the second night. He walks into the weapons specialist’s berthroom. He stops at the berth and starts to trail his fingers over the mech’s arms. Ironhide twitches and moves away. Sky Creature climbs on the berth to follow him. He leans forward to kiss the mech’s cheek. The sound of a cannon charging causes Sky Creature to freeze. 

“Gotchya con!” Ironhide yells and starts shooting. Sky Creature watches in horror as the still recharging mech shoots blindly. He stops when the cannon points at him. The light brightens on the cannon, it fires and Sky Creature disappears as the shot hits him.

 

Jazz jumps online when something painful hits his spark. He looks around his berthroom and lies back on the berth. 

“Must have been a memory purge,” Jazz says and falls back into recharge.

 

Morning comes and Jazz onlines alone in his berthroom. 

“Uh . . . Sky?” Jazz asks. “Sky Creature?”

He sighs before getting up to start his day.

 

Sky Creature gasps as he onlines his optics. He would have to rethink his strategy to get Ironhide ready for the change. His icy blue optics brighten as a plan formulates. 

 

Jazz glances around the monitor room. Someone was watching him, he knew it.

“Who are you looking for?” the mech asks, Jazz turns around to see him sitting in the chair beside him.

“You weren’t there when I onlined,” Jazz pouts.

“I am sorry,” the mech says. “Ironhide shot me.”

“What? Are you okay?” Jazz asks. Jazz asks looking over the black mech.

“I am quite alright,” the mech says. “It momentarily overloaded my energy capacitor. This form is made of energy. It takes less to walk around like this than in my physical body.”

“Did you get done what you had to?”

“No,” the mech says. “I was hoping you would help me.”

“How?”

“His weapons must be offlined,” the mech says. “I could do it but it would kill him and make me fail my mission.”

“Why do you think I know how?”

“You are special operations. It is your job to know about everyone.”

“How do you know about that? I’ve been off active duty since you have been here.”

“I accessed the files of everyone here. It is part of my mission.”

“What is your mission? You tell me its change but what does that mean?”

The mech touches the monitor and a live feed of a security camera over the playground comes up.

“You want to make us human babies?” Jazz looks at the screen.

“Primus has forbade me to tell you the exact details. I am trying my best to tell you.”

“Is it about humans?”

“A little.”

“Is it more about babies?”

“Yes,” the mech says.

“You want us to adopt human babies?”

“No.”

“You want us to steal human babies?”

“No.”

“You want us to have human babies?”

“Kind of.”

“You want us to have babies?” Jazz asks. The mech stares at him, mouth open. He closes it and looks at the screen. “I’m gonna take that as a yes. You’ve been hanging around me quite a bit, am I carrying?”

“No, it does not work that way,” the mech says. “Before I came to Cybertron, the Cybertronian race could. Then I came and they stopped. Every Cybertronian still has a part of their ancient programs. I am here to reactivate it.”

“You’re the Allspark!” Jazz gasps. 

“In a sense,” the mech says. “Will you help me?”

“If you need me to help,” Jazz shrugs. “What all do you need help with?”

“Just deactivating Ironhide’s weapons,” the mech says.

“When do you need me to help?”

“This night cycle,” the mech says. “The faster I do this the faster I can join you in physical form. I must go into stasis for a year.”

“So I won’t see you for a year?”

“None of you will remember me,” the mech says.

 

Jazz sneaks into Ironhide’s quarters, the black mech sits on the berth beside Ironhide. He climbs on the berth and starts deactivating Ironhide’s weapons. Once that is done Jazz looks to the black mech.

“You may leave now, you were jealous before,” the mech says, Jazz nods and crawls off the berth. Jazz walks out of the berthroom and peeks around the corner to watch the mech. The black mech stares at Ironhide before hesitantly reaching out. Ironhide shifts and grabs the black mech. Jazz takes a step when it seems the mech cannot get out.

Jazz watches as the black mech phases through Ironhide. Ironhide jumps gasping, vents working overtime, optics bright and electricity jumps over his frame. Jazz watches the black mech trembling on the floor. He replays what Ironhide said in his gasp: Optimus.

The mech stands up shakily and stumbles toward the door. He walks out of the berth room and Jazz grabs him.

“What was that?” Jazz whispers as they head out of Ironhide’s quarters.

“You’ll learn later,” the mech says.

“How can I hear you, can the others?”

“No, you have sensitive hearing,” the mech says.


	27. To Seduce a Medic

Jazz onlines to someone lying on him. He looks down and smiles. He raises his servo to touch the mech.

“I do not recharge,” the mech says, “You need not worry in waking me.”

“You stay here with me?” Jazz asks. “How do you not get bored?”

“I enjoy watching you recharge,” the mech says.

“Ironhide said something when you went through him,” Jazz trails his fingers over the black mech’s helm. “He said Optimus’ name.”

“He changed,” the mech says.

“Optimus said someone’s name?”

“Ironhide.”

“You said I changed, did I ever say a name?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Jazz frowns.

“You have not met the mech yet,” the mech says, Jazz’s frown deepens and he sits up. The mech looks up at Jazz from getting pushed on the berth. “’What is wrong?”

“I want it to be you,” Jazz retracts his visor to show the mech his shimmering optics.

“You have not met me,” the mech says, cupping Jazz’s helm.

“Will I ever?”

“Your spark is already calling mine,” the mech smiles and kisses over Jazz’s spark. “You make me hurt. You make me want to forget about the others to be with you.”

“Do you have to wait a year?”

“Yes.”

“Who’s next on your list?” 

“Ratchet,” the mech says.

“Then who?”

“Then I am done.”

“What about Bee?” Jazz asks.

“He was one of the last mechs created by the Allspark. He is changed. He has a mate already.”

“Who?”

“That is not for me to say but they love each other.”

“Love.”

“Something as strong as the spark. I only have hope you find someone you love.”

“You,” Jazz grabs the mech in a hug.

“No, if you—when you meet me you will not like me, just like everyone else.”

“It’s not fair!” Jazz hits the berth with both of his servos.

“Ratchet is still offline, if I go now we can have this night orn for ourselves.”

“Go, I want you all to myself,” Jazz says and pushes the mech off the berth. The mech disappears and Jazz sighs as his spark pulses painfully.

 

Sky Creature appears in Ratchet’s berthroom, the medic’s systems run quietly. The mech moves to the berth, with a servo on the medic’s chestplates. Ratchet gasps and onlines his optics.

The mech stumbles backward from the drain of energy. He braces himself against the wall and starts walking to where Jazz is patrolling.


	28. The Last Day

Jazz turns around, he freezes when he sees the black mech standing behind him. They stare at one another before Jazz moves toward him and hugs him.

“I thought you would go ahead and leave,” Jazz says, burying his face in the mech’s chest.

“I told you we could have the night orn to ourselves.”

“You always stand by what you say?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Be with you,” the mech says.

“What are you going to be doing when you leave?”

“I will be in stasis,” the mech says. “I will not be conscious.”

 

Jazz spends the day teaching Sky Creature about Earth, sharing his favorite songs, holidays and games. 

After Jazz’s shift they go back to Jazz’s quarters and start playing Jazz’s favorite games.

“You are very good at these games of chance,” the mech says as he clears the board. 

“Do you wanna play a different game?” Jazz asks.

“Whatever game you choose,” the mech says.

“What are your favorites?” Jazz asks.

“I enjoy that game we played which had the pieces shaped like a horse and a castle tower. Do you know what game that was?”

“I played that with Shardie,” Jazz says.

“I know,” the mech smiles. “I enjoyed interacting with you rather than sitting on the Prime’s desk.”


	29. The Last Night

The mech follows Jazz into the berthroom, servos clasped together. Jazz lets go of the mech’s servo to jump on the berth.

“So what do you want to do?” Jazz asks, looking at the mech at the bottom of the berth. 

“My mission is now complete,” the mech says. “Other Cybertronians have been changed. I am set for stasis. All I must do now is wait. I can answer any and all questions you have.”

“Really?” Jazz perks up at that.

“You will forget them when I fall into stasis,” the mech says. “Any and all back up storages will be wiped clean.”

“Bummer,’’ Jazz’s shoulders drop.

“It is Primus’ will,” the mech crawls on the berth.

“Is there any chance that I will remember?”

“By yourself, less than the humans’ one googolth.”

“But there is a chance?”

“There is always a chance,” the mech wraps his arms around Jazz’s waist and lays his helm on the saboteur’s chest. “With something that could trigger it, about a thousandth of a chance.”

“Well let’s get started,” Jazz settles on the berth. He wraps his arms around the mech’s neck loosely and looks down at him. “What’s your designation?”

“It is too ancient to say in modern Cybertronian,” the mech looks up to Jazz. “It roughly translates to ‘the giver of life’, the Allspark.”

“So your name is Allspark,” Jazz trails his fingers over the mech’s helm. 

“Yes,” the mech says.

“What did you do with the shard?”

“It will merge with my spark during the year of stasis.”

“Why did you spend most of your time with me?”

“You saved me, when you used your spark energy to save the shard,” the mech turns so he rests his chin on Jazz’s chest. 

“When you come back, what will you look like?” 

“You will know it as a Praxian frame,” the mech runs his finger over Jazz’s collar.

“A Praxian?”

“A noble,” the mech smiles.

“You’re not going to be snobbish are you?”

“Not purposefully.”

“Will you remember me?”

“Yes.”

“Will you court me?”

“No,” the mech says.

“Why not?” Jazz sits up a little to lean back on his elbows.

“I . . . I will not . . . understand,” the mech frowns. “My processor is not like regular mech’s.”

“What will your personality be like?”

“Quiet, antisocial, stoic,” the mech frowns. “You will hate me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Jazz, Primus created my body as an exact opposite of you. You are carefree, I will be cautious. You love music and dancing and parties. I will hate parties. You get along with everyone. Everyone will hate me. You enjoy attention. I will not. You will love to be loved. I will not know it. You will not notice me. I will notice you, my spark will yearn to be near yours. Mech’s must realize their spark’s needs. I will know mine, but you will not.”

The mech leans up to kiss Jazz as he makes the stereo come on with the song they had danced together to. Jazz hums along as the mech trails kisses down his jaw.


	30. The Silent and Painful Goodbye

The mech looks down at Jazz’s recharging form. The saboteur twitches as the mech trails his fingers down the silver frame. He leans down and starts kissing the silver helm, working his way down the silver mech’s face and along his jaw. He trails the kisses down the saboteur’s neck.

The mech flinches as pain hits him in the chest. He cradles Jazz’s helm and presses a kiss on Jazz’s Autobot insignia. His form fizzles and he disappears from Jazz’s berthroom. 

In the dark storage room connected to Jazz’s office, blue optics flicker on and the mech screams as pain over comes his spark. His body slumps onto the berth and his frame stills. The small room quiets. All sounds stop. The only thing still running actively is the Energon drip hooked from the tank of Energon and the mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no last chapter! It's a series, stay tuned for part two.

**Author's Note:**

> Bunny http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/5680.html 
> 
> 22\. The fragment of the Allspark has disappeared. A year later, a new Autobot, one none of them have ever met, is located on Earth... however, no one detected his landing so they don't know how long he's been there. No one pushes for an answer to that question, to curious to find the answer to a much bigger question. Like why he's covered in glyphs identical to those on the Allspark. However... Prowl's not talking. That's right: Prowl as the Allspark. Note: I might write this one myself. Haven't decided.
> 
> and  
> bunny http://tf-bunny-farm.livejournal.com/199157.html 
> 
> 41\. Ancient glyphs, glowing with the pulse of their sparks, engraved upon their bodies. These mechs are failed Allsparks, but even a broken creator is better than no creator at all.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.


End file.
